


Jealousy

by kutekasplon



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie is oblivious, Fluff, M/M, richies jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutekasplon/pseuds/kutekasplon
Summary: Richie is jealous because everyone loves Eddie





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat edited

Richie was jealous, and there was no denying it. He thought everything about his boyfriend Eddie was so fucking cute, and everyone at their school seemed to also. It was the summer of junior year when Eddie had an amazing glow up. He grew and little taller, filled out his face more, and got a better sense of style. It was no surprise to Richie that everyone notice, but it did surprise him when people actually got the confidence to flirt with Eddie. Richie and Eddie have been dating for a couple months now, and Richie has watched people shamelessly flirt with his boyfriend. At first, Richie wasn’t so bothered by it, but now every time and girl or guy talks to Eddie it’s like they forget that Richie even exists, which is happening right now.

Richie and Eddie were standing at Eddie’s locker when Brian walked up to them. Richie didn’t particularly like Brian because every time he saw Eddie, he became this really touchy person. He would pull Eddie in for long hugs, and it pissed Richie off a lot. Seeing some guy all over his boyfriend was very annoying. He tried really hard not to be a jerk, but sometimes it was difficult.

“So Eddie,” Brian started, “Are you ready to work on the project?”

“Yeah, I just need to get some stuff out of my locker and then we can leave. Richie is gonna walk us there,” Eddie said and started to get stuff out of his locker.

“Oh hi Richie,” Brian said, “I didn’t even see you there for a second.”

Richie just waved and rolled his eyes. Of course, he didn’t. “Eddie is it okay if I just stay with you guys at your house. I don’t want to go home right away.” This was partially true, Richie didn’t want to go home and listen to his parents argue, but he also wanted to stay with Eddie. He trusted Eddie with all his heart and knew that he would never do anything to intentionally hurt him, but he did not trust Brian. 

Eddie closed his locker and turned to Richie. “Yeah, of course, my mom won’t be back until late tonight, so you can stay as long as you want.”

“Grate,” Richie replied and moved closer to Eddie and pulled him in for a kiss. When their lips touch, Richie felt Eddie let out a content sigh. Richie was planning to deepen the kiss, but Eddie pulled away with a blush on his checks. Even though Eddie’s looks have changed Eddie has not, and Richie loved that. Richie turned to Brian, he was that he was looking around awkwardly. He smirked and grabbed Eddie’s hand.

“You ready?” Richie asked, and Eddie nodded. As they were walking there was a long silence until Brian decided to speak.

“You look really nice today Eddie,” all Eddie did was let out a small thank you and then started to talk to Richie. Richie was almost one hundred percent sure that Eddie was oblivious to Brian’s flirting. It did take the boy only three years to figure out that Richie had feelings for him and even then Richie still had to come out and say the words ‘I like you.’

“Is everything okay at your house?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah, I just wanted to see your mom later tonight, and you’re my excuse.”

“That’s disgusting, you talk about fucking my mom way too often.”

“Would you rather I talk about fucking you?” Richie asked jokingly with a slight smirk on his face. When he looked down at Eddie, he saw that his cheeks were bright red and he was looking down at the ground.

“Beep beep Richie,” Eddie muttered.

“You guy has an interesting relationship,” Brian declared

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Eddie stated. Richie smiled genuinely, whenever Eddie said anything like that it never failed to make his heart flutter. 

“Cute, cute, cute,” Richie grabbed Eddie’s checks and squeezed them. Eddie swatted his hand away and continued to walk. They arrived at Eddie’s house and walked into his room, and it was exactly how Richie expected it, clean.

“Um I’m not sure what you were planning to do Richie, but we’re gonna work on the project,” Eddie said.

“I’ll just sit here,” Riche gestured to Eddie’s bed, “And do nothing.”

“Okay let’s get started,” Eddie said to Brian.

Brian and Eddie walked over to Eddie’s desk and started to talk. “I thought that we could do a powerpoint unless you have a better idea,” Brian said.

“No, I was actually thinking the same thing.” Richie pulled out his phone and started to scroll through Instagram. For the next two hours, Richie listened to Brian’s shameless attempts at flirting. It was getting harder and harder for Richie to not say anything rude to Brian the entire time.

They finally finished, and Eddie spoke. “I think we’re done.”

“Yeah me too.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Eddie said. Brian stood up, and both boys walked downstairs.

Richie let out a sigh of relief and put down his phone. It was very obvious that Brian didn’t care that Eddie had a boyfriend. Eddie walked back to his room and smiled at Richie. “I’m sorry that you had to wait so long.”

“It’s fine now get over here so I can kiss you,” Eddie eagerly walked over to Richie and sat in his lap. Once Eddie was situated Richie leaned in and presses his lips against the other boys. What Eddie thought what was sweet kiss quickly turned into something more. Eddie let out a small moan when Richie flipped them over to where Eddie was on his back, and Richie was hovering over him. Richie pulled away from Eddie’s lips and started to attack his neck with kisses. Richie would lightly bite on the skin of Eddie’s neck then suck hard. Eddie bucked his hips up when Richie bit down on a sensitive area. Once Richie was positive that Eddie’s neck was littered with hickeys he pulled away and looked at the panting boy under him. Eddies checks were flush, and his lips were swollen from the rough kiss.

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asked. Sometimes it was annoying how well Eddie could read Richie’s emotions.

“It’s nothing I just wanted to kiss you,” Richie lied.

“I don’t believe you, does it have something to do with Brain?”

Richie sighed. “Yeah, I don’t like him. He flirts with you way too much.”

“I was kind of getting that form the way you were acting towards him, and he was flirting with me?” Eddie asked with a confused look on his face.

“Yes, and he didn’t give one fuck that I was in the room with you guys. Sometimes you can be very oblivious to it, and it can be cute, but what isn’t cute is watching some guy flirt with my boyfriend.”

“You have nothing for worry about. The reason why I don’t notice it is because I have eyes for you and only you. There is never going to be anyone in this world who makes me feel the way that you do.”

“I know I just get scared sometimes, I think that sometimes you might find someone better and leave.”

“You don’t ever have to worry about something like that happening ever.” Eddie pressed his lips against Richies and gave him a tender and reassuring kiss. Richie pushed his body closer to Eddies and deepened the kiss. Eddies hands traveled up Richie’s body to the ends of his hair. Once his hands were there, he roughly pulled on the ends and listened Richie moan loudly. Eddie flipped them over to where Eddie was straddling Richie’s hips. Eddie pulled away from Richie and heard the boy under him whimper. Eddie started to kiss and suck on Richie’s neck after a couple more minutes of listening to Richies moaning he pulled away and looked the boy in his eyes.

“I know that you think that one day I’m going to leave for someone better, but I need you to know that for me there will never be anyone better. Everything about you is perfectly imperfect, and I plan on being with you until you get tired of me. No matter what you think I’m not leaving you unless you tell me to go, I love you so fucking much Richie Toizer, and there is nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing that you can do to make me ever stop.” When Eddie finished with what he was saying Richie had tears brimming in his eyes and the biggest smile on his face.

“I’m never letting you leave me ever. I love you more than anything in this world.” Richie’s voice cracked at the end of his sentence, and a tear fell. Eddie kissed his check and laid on Richie’s chest. For the rest of the night, they stayed cuddled up, and in the arms of the person that they loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> For more, follow me on Tumblr at @kutekasplon


End file.
